


diamond in the rough

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1: celebrations/beginnings

**_celebrations_** / _ **beginnings**_

 

“Happy birthday, Tadashi!” shouted Futakuchi, as loud as he always was. Today was special, though, Yamaguchi realized as he quickly sat up in bed, his body tangled in the sheets. The two shared a birthday today. Yamaguchi was finally turning twenty-one, and his (boy)friend was now twenty-two.

Though they had never explicitly stated that they were going out or dating, the two lived with each other in the same dorm for the time being. They kissed and held hands and cuddled like any normal couple did, but Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if Futakuchi even reciprocated the feelings that Yamaguchi felt. Neither of them were exactly outright with their feelings, though Yamaguchi was certain that he definitely wouldn’t be the first to confess any romantic feelings for another man. The couple-like things they did were simply just everyday activities for them, things they simply did.

When Yamaguchi felt himself awake a little bit more, a lopsided grin appeared on his face and he looked at the fair-skinned man. “You, too, Kenji.” He yawned and pulled the blankets up his body, shivering in the cool dorm. “Can I go back to sleep now?” he chuckled out, eyes closing as he fell back onto his side.

“Hmm, sure, but only if I can join in, too!” the elder laughed, climbing into bed behind the darker-haired brunette. Slowly, a warmth spread throughout Yamaguchi’s body as a pair of strong, toned arms wrapped around his body and his back was up against the broader and quite firm chest of Futakuchi’s. The even breathing of the boy behind him was soothing and the little shapes traced on his stomach left a stinging need of want in its wake.

Hands slid down to his hips, fingers pressing gently into his hipbones, just above the waistline of his boxers; the feeling on his neck suggested lips had been nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin. His senses were still warming up as he was drowsy and not quite awake yet. “Yamaguchi, can we celebrate a little?” a soft voice spoke in his ear, closer than he had expected.

A nod was given from the boy and the hands on his hips were now snaking down to his thighs, fingertips pressing gently on the inner side of them. Slowly, Yamaguchi turned himself around to face the lighter-haired man, allowing a better position for the both of them. A hand cupped at his groin, the heel of Futakuchi’s hand gently pressing down a bit timidly in comparison to his usual bold behavior. Yamaguchi suppressed a moan and bit at his lip, eyes closed as he wrapped his skinny arms around the wild man’s neck.

Despite being exhausted, Yamaguchi was glad to wake up for the obvious event that would follow neck biting. His eyes remained shut as he paid attention to how Futakuchi’s hands felt fastened to his hips and thighs; the feel of soft lips dancing around on his body.

Futakuchi tugged on the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs, wondering if they could go any further than this. It wasn’t as if they were virgins; the two had had plenty of sex before--Futakuchi with women and Yamaguchi with men--so it wasn’t anything unfamiliar. But, together, it was different; Yamaguchi was different, and Futakuchi was only (not-so) slightly attached to the former (he was intoxicated by Yamaguchi, if that was a thing).

“May I?” Kenji asked softly, looking over Yamaguchi’s soft, quiet features as he continued to tug on the waistband. With a nod from the boy beneath him, the small piece of clothing was discarded onto the floor and both men indulged into a morning of pure bliss.

 

☆☆☆

 

“Yamaguchi, have I told you that I like you?” Kenji murmured, one hand sliding around his thigh to knead gently at his friend’s butt, basking in the state of afterglow of such a different pleasure,  “Because I really do. Grant me my birthday wish and be my boyfriend.”

Yamaguchi laughed softly, his voice breathy and tired, (Futakuchi could feint from the beautiful sound alone) and leaned up to kiss his _boy_ friend. “Kenji, you idiot, I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. day 2: distance/language: kuroyama

The little black phone icon on his desktop was moving again, showing that he was receiving a call on Skype.

Yamaguchi, hoping that he wasn’t blushing too much at the very sight of his lover’s name on his screen, clicked the green answer button and watched as the live video feed loaded from the other end. As the video was finally brought up, Yamaguchi tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, the rest of it, besides his bangs, in a bun.

"Kuroo," Yamaguchi started, biting his lip gently, secretly excited to talk to the bedheaded man. He hadn't expected the older man to call him at this time; he thought it would be later into the night.

“Yamaguchi,” Kuroo replied, a sly grin breaking out onto his face, “I miss you!”

The only thing connecting the two, miles apart, was Skype. Slowly, Yamaguchi smiled back and rested his chin on his hand, murmuring, “I miss you too. I wasn’t expecting you to call so early.”

Kuroo brought a hand up behind his neck, smiling sheepishly. “They let me off work early today, so I decided to surprise you. I thought it would be nice to talk about whatever.”

“You’re too considerate, Kuroo,” Yamaguchi chuckled, brushing his bangs to the side with his fingers, “How was work?”

“It was odd! Kenma somehow got stuck in one of the shelves…”

The two listened to each other ramble on about their days, laughing and grinning and making faces the whole time. Kuroo even flashed his boyfriend on occasion-- for fun. (Yamaguchi wouldn’t deny it: Kuroo had a really nice body and he most definitely didn’t mind getting a few glimpses of it here and there.) Their call had already made its way into a fifth hour.

“When’s the next time you’re free? We need to get together soon, and I want to find a date tonight before I get too tired and need to sleep,” Yamaguchi said, stretching his arms out above him and letting out a deep breath.

Agreeing with a nod, Kuroo pulled out his phone. “Let me check; I believe it’s in a couple weeks, unfortunately… I do want to see you as soon as I can.” There was a pause as he grimaced and set his phone down. “Not this Saturday, but next Saturday is the next time we can meet.” Kuroo watched as Yamaguchi checked his own schedule, the freckled boy biting his lip as he flipped to the month of April.

“That sounds perfect… I work a morning shift, so that gives you a little time to get down here,” Yamaguchi told him with his warm smile. “I can’t wait to see you…”

Kuroo blushed and looked away from the computer screen. “Me neither.”


	3. day 3: date/seasons: oikuroyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah, kuroo, oikawa, and yama go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry this is late ahhh i had a track meet to attend and then a quizbowl tournament yesterday !!

Yamaguchi walked into the fairly large bedroom, sock clad feet padding gently against the wooden floors. He wasn't all that surprised to see his boyfriends prepping in the mirror, shooting teasing insults at each other. It wasn't anything unusual. The two were very picky about their hair, and spitting insults about it was almost casual (their hypocrisy was funny, Yamaguchi thought). Yamaguchi, waiting in the doorway, snickered.

"Are you guys done with your hair and ready to get going?" he asked, arms crossed against his chest. He wore a black and white striped long-sleeved v-neck with some of his nicer jeans, as well as his favorite pair of Toms. Tonight he and his boyfriends were going out for the first time in a while, and from the time it was taking, Yamaguchi assumed Kuroo and Oikawa wanted it to be a little more than a casual date night. He was grateful that they were all on the same wavelength.

Both men turned their heads toward the source of the noise. "Yama-chan!" Oikawa gasped, putting on his blinding grin. "We're just about done," Kuroo interrupted when Oikawa opened his mouth to say something else.

Setting down his hair gel, Kuroo snickered and mumbled, his thumb pointed behind him, "Actually, I am done. We're waiting for pretty boy here." Oikawa looked at him in the mirror and stuck his tongue out, standing up straight.

“I’m done, too. Let’s get going!”

☆☆☆

The three walked down the street together, Yamaguchi between the two. The sky was just darkening, a soft orange and pink glow on the horizon, cherry blossoms lining the streets. Behind them, the sun was setting. Luckily, it was dark enough that Yamaguchi felt comfortable with a little hand-holding, and the other two felt the same. The three exchanged gentle squeezes and smiles as they walked, soon having to let go of each others’ warm hands to enter the restaurant.

The trio was sat at a small, round table. They already had an idea of what they wanted in mind, and were ready to go rather quickly. They ordered their food with sake, ready to have a couple of drinks before the night ended. (Quite frankly, Yamaguchi was expecting at least one of the three of them to get drunk. Ahem, _Kuroo_ , ahem.)

The food was excellent and Yamaguchi was grateful that he didn’t have to cook a large meal or clean up the mess a homemade meal would leave. It felt refreshing to just relax with no worries of house chores or work to worry about. It was a night for him and his partners to have fun and catch up after a fair amount of time of a busy schedule.

The night went on with plenty of laughs and teasing and heated arguments over current events; it was rare and made Yamaguchi happy to be able to spend a night out with his two favorite people that he loved deeply. (Kuroo only ended up just a little tipsy. He knew better than to waste a night he wanted to remember!)

As they walked home, holding hands under the soft, faint moonlight, Yamaguchi made sure his partners knew that they were loved.

“Thanks for tonight, you guys,” Yamaguchi whispered, giving their hands gentle squeezes. “I’m really happy.”

The two on each side of him both grinned, leaning in to kiss his freckled cheeks.

“Yama-chan,” Oikawa chuckled, “we wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im trying. its all just yamaguchi tho


End file.
